


Normalcy

by AnonymousA



Series: Not an Orphan Anymore [3]
Category: Suits (US TV)
Genre: Age Play, Age Regression/De-Aging, F/M, Gen, Non-Sexual Age Play, Pacifiers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:15:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25189315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousA/pseuds/AnonymousA
Summary: It wasn’t like that at first. Mike used to be very shy about sucking his pacifier, and was known for carrying it around in his fist. But as the progressed through the years, it became clear to the three of them, that it acted as a relaxing activity for Mike, whether he was regressing or not.~The tags and description are clear, proceed with caution~
Relationships: Donna Paulsen/Harvey Specter
Series: Not an Orphan Anymore [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1780876
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	Normalcy

Mike walked shyly behind Harvey as they exited the car and walked into Harvey’s and Donna’s apartment. It was rarely the case where they needed to continue working on a case late at night anymore, but now when they did, Donna insisted it was from their house, where she could make them some dinner, and they had beds to crash on when they were finally done.

The suit felt heavy on him, and he could not be more thankful to morning-Mike who decided to pack a weekend bag just in case he needed to go work with Harvey. He needed to change into something more comfortable, and he needed water. His head was pounding.

“You’re home,” Donna’s voice greeted them as they walked in.

Harvey walked to kiss her, hugging her closer to him and not letting go for a good five minutes. At the point when it started to feel uncomfortable, Mike released a fake cough, making both Donna and Harvey chuckle.

As Harvey walked into the bedroom to rid of his suit, Donna wrapped Mike in a hug. “Hi, honey,” she said. “Hey,” he smiled into her neck, hugging her back. The hug felt energizing, and he wanted to let her hug him forever. He was so tired, and all he wanted was to cuddle. “I need to change out of the suit,” he said finally, and when they separated, he walked to the guest bedroom, _his bedroom_.

He got rid of his suit tiredly and hung it on a hanger before Harvey or Donna could see him throwing it on the bed and come scold him. A deep sigh escaped his mouth as he changed into sweats and a t-shirt, and he closed his eyes as he rubbed at his temples. Water, now.

He was not very surprised to find both a cup of coffee and a glass of water with an aspirin sat next to it when he exited the room. He was, after all, at Donna’s. He swallowed the pill, murmuring a soft thank you at Donna who was working on what smelled like a very much appreciated dinner, and set down to wait for Harvey.

Usually during nights like this one, they would have dinner and then work for a few hours. At some point Donna will leave them be and go to bed, and by four in the morning, give or take, they would go each to his bed and try to sleep until morning. Mike did not look forward to it whatsoever, but this arrangement was still better than staying at the office, that was for sure.

“Donna,” he started shyly, once he was done with his coffee. Harvey had just exited the bedroom and was sat by Mike, sipping tiredly and going through a stack of papers.

“Yes?”

“Do you know where… Umm…”

Donna was smiling at him, and a blush crept up to his face. She pointed to a corner where the coffee pot was standing, and there it was, in all its glory. His pacifier. He dragged himself up from his chair, and went to grab it, grabbing the coffee pot as well. He refilled his cup, then refilled Harvey’s half-full one.

“Thanks, kid,” Harvey mumbles, eyes still fixed on the papers.

Mike nodded, put the pot back, and walked back to his chair, shoving the pacifier into his mouth. His sucking on it was intense, and at some point, it drew Harvey’s attention and the older men lifted an eyebrow at him, smirking.

It wasn’t like that at first. Mike used to be very shy about sucking his pacifier, and was known for carrying it around in his fist. But as the progressed through the years, it became clear to the three of them, that it acted as a relaxing activity for Mike, whether he was regressing or not. He started feeling more comfortable, and the object found its way to his mouth more regularly. Nine years in, and he was almost constantly sucking on it when e was with them. At first, Donna tried to tell him that it was unhealthy for his teeth, but even that stopped at some point.

When dinner was finally ready, Donna picked two plates from the shelf. One was a plain, white plate, and the other a plastic Disney one that regressed Mike loved eating from. She presented them both him. “Which plate, honey,” she asked.

Mike stopped to think for just a second, then pointed at the white plate. And if her face showed any disappointment whatsoever, it immediately disappeared when he smiled a big smile through the pacifier and whispered, “This one, mama”.

She turned around and started pouring tomato soup into three plates, topping each with a grilled cheese. A simple dinner, a dinner Mike and Harvey both loved very much. “Okay,” she said, as she sat the plates carefully on the table, “papers off the table please boys, it’s dinner time”.

Both men moved their papers to the coffee table in the living room. When Mike sat down, she smiled at him with soft eyes. “Pacifier out, darling”.

The pacifier returned to its respectful place in Mike’s mouth the second he was done eating. They continued working in silence for a couple hours longer before Donna announced she was off to bed. With a goodnight kiss for her husband and her boy’s forehead, she disappeared into the bedroom closing the door behind her.

At half past one in the morning, they found what they needed. Mike was, in fact, so surprised to have found it, that he spit his pacifier out of his mouth and let out a scream, “there!”.

“Shh…”

“Sorry,” he said, looking sheepishly at Harvey. “I found it, Harvey. It’s right here”. He presented the paper to Harvey, who, after reading through it for a minute, ruffled his hair and smile at him. “That’s my good boy,” he said, making Mike blush.

“I think its time to sleep,” Mike said, once they marked the paper and came up with a plan for the morning. His pacifier was, of course, back in his mouth, and with his hair a mess, he looked so little.

“Do you want me to..?” Harvey started.

“No, no, it’s okay. Thanks Harvey, I think I’m okay tonight. It’s late, so really, we should just go to sleep”.

“Mike,” Harvey’s hand rested on Mike’s shoulder, “Relax, kid. Go get ready, Okay? I’ll come to tuck you in”.

Mike nodded with a smile and walked to the guest bathroom. Since he was already in his pajamas for the night, he slowly brushed his teeth, then washed his face. When he was ready to climb into bed, Harvey walked in.

“Come on, kid, time to go to bed. Where’s you pacifier?”

Mike’s hand raised, showing Harvey that he was holding it tight. He climbed into bed and let Harvey tuck the blanket around him

“Good night, baby boy,” Harvey said, grabbing the pacifier from Mike’s hand and guiding it to the boy’s open mouth. He kissed his forehead and gave him a small smile.

“Night, daddy,” Mike mumbled.

By the time Harvey turned off the lights, Mike was already half asleep.


End file.
